Juste de la poussière sous ses doigts
by Eejil9
Summary: Dans la demeure des Black, il ne reste plus que crasse et poussière. Et sous la crasse valsent les souvenirs.


**Bonjour bonjour ! J'entreprends mon grand retour sur ce site (comment ça, j'en fais trop ?)... Donc je poste de vieilles fanfictions que j'ai postées sur HPF. Celle-ci a été écrite à l'occasion du projet "Et Si(rius)" de la Black Company, le fanclub de Sirius Black sur HPF, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la mort de cet incroyable personnage. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur le forum d'HPF où vous retrouverez les fanclubs, qui sont souvent assez actifs, où l'on peut discuter et écrire sur nos personnages préférés... Et se retrouver à écrire des OS chelous avec des contraintes tordues :P**

 **Ce projet un peu tordu, donc, s'appuie sur plusieurs contraintes : d'abord, partir sur un "et si ?" (Et si Sirius était allé à Serpentard ? par exemple), ensuite, illustrer par notre texte la case d'un aesthetic, que vous pouvez retrouver ici.**

 **J'ai un peu tout pris n'importe comment pour ce très court OS, mon personnage principal sera donc Narcissa, et le "Et si" conjugué au passé.**

 **Je remercie Mary-m d'HPF qui a jeté un oeil à mon texte.**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce texte, même s'il n'est pas très joyeux, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Narcissa avançait à pas lents dans la demeure de ses ancêtres. L'endroit jadis distingué, était comme endormi dans une gangue de crasse et de poussière.

Et sous la crasse, valsaient les souvenirs...

Harry Potter lui avait proposé de passer, il avait aussi invité Andromeda. Au cas où elles voudraient récupérer quelque chose. Pour les remercier, aussi. Si elle avait su qu'un jour, elle, Narcissa Malefoy, déterminerait le sort de cette guerre...

Elle ignorait si elle avait mérité une telle faveur de la part du sauveur du monde sorcier, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante : sous la suie et la saleté, c'étaient les restes de son enfance qui l'attendaient, depuis une éternité. Elle n'emporterait rien, elle avait bien vécu sans jusque-là. Mais elle était venue pour s'imprégner de cette atmosphère qu'elle avait cru avoir oublié depuis longtemps... Un bain de souvenirs aussi poussiéreux que la demeure où ils étaient restés cachés.

Ses pas la menèrent vers la vieille bibliothèque. Elle s'arrêta devant la tapisserie maculée représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Se moquant de la suie qui noircissait sa peau diaphane, elle parcourut du bout de ses doigts les différentes branches, s'arrêtant un moment sur le minuscule portrait de de Bella. Narcissa regrettait sa folie plus que sa mort... La famille passait avant toute chose, jamais elle n'aurait rejeté cette sœur qui avait toujours été fidèle à leurs principes, mais elle n'en était pas moins lucide. Il y avait eu en Bella quelque chose de brisé. Narcissa lui en voulait depuis le jour où elle avait souhaité que Drago cherche sa mort pour obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La famille avait plus de prix que tous les combats du monde.

Mais ce n'était pas tout : elle avait transformé leur manoir en salle de torture et en asile, avait hurlé, crié, chanté dans les pièces vides... Sa folie avait été un poids, sa mort un soulagement.

Narcissa glissa les doigts sur la tache noircie qui masquait le portrait de son autre sœur. Elle en voulait toujours à Andromeda, elle lui reprochait l'abandon, la trahison... Mais elles s'étaient revues, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Elles avaient parlé, elles s'étaient retrouvées, et malgré toute sa rancœur, Narcissa ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'en était pas heureuse.

Et puis, la pulpe noircie de ses doigts passa d'une branche à une autre, passant les noms qui ne lui évoquaient rien... Elle s'arrêta sur le trou brûlé qui avait autrefois porté le nom de Sirius.

Sirius... Regrettait-elle ce cousin qui avait été à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle appréciait et estimait ? Elle l'ignorait. Seulement, une empathie irrépressible, dont elle ne se serait d'ailleurs pas crue capable, serrait son cœur quand elle pensait au sort de ce garçon innocent. La mort de ses amis, la trahison, Azkaban pendant douze ans, la fuite, la traque, la faim, la solitude, la trahison, encore... Et pendant tout ce temps, elle avait vécu sa petite vie confortable sans lever le petit doigt pour l'aider, participant même à l'ultime trahison qui avait causé sa mort.

Et si elle avait été honnête ? Si elle était allée voir les Aurors, ce jour-là, pour leur expliquer, leur dire que son cousin n'y était pour rien, qu'elle connaissait le coupable, que le plan avait été mûrement réfléchi dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Narcissa, perdue dans ses souvenirs, secoua la tête. Si elle avait témoigné en faveur de Sirius, Lucius aurait été inculpé. Elle aurait tout perdu. On ne pouvait pas prétendre ne rien savoir et accuser des coupables...

Et pourtant... Si Sirius avait été libre, ils auraient pu poursuivre Pettigrow... Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait-il pas réussi à revenir, tout aurait pris fin bien plus tôt. Drago aurait eu une scolarité normale... Et Sirius aurait vécu.

Elle ne l'aimait pas et il les avait tous trahis mais rien n'était plus important que le sang. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Si elle l'avait sauvé...

Une nouvelle bouffée rationnelle interrompit les délires de Narcissa. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir, et sûrement pas l'absence de ce rat qui aurait, lui aussi, pu se servir de sa forme animagus pour fuir Azkaban et se terrer dans un trou putride.

Pourquoi se posait-elle une telle question ?

Et si Sirius n'avait pas été prisonnier pendant douze ans, serait-il seulement encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était, alors qu'elle hantait la maison de leur enfance ? Rien ne pouvait le garantir, le moindre détail aurait pu tout changer. Peut-être aurait-il eu un accident de balai, peut-être aurait-il été incapable d'élever Potter, le rendant trop faible pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être...

Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, se perdait-elle dans des élucubrations aussi vaines qu'idiotes ? Si elle avait fait quelque chose pour innocenter Sirius, elle n'en aurait tiré aucun profit personnel. Sirius n'aurait pas forcément vécu plus longtemps, casse-cou comme il était, la guerre aurait pu être plus meurtrière encore...

D'où tirait-elle tous ces regrets ?

Si elle avait témoigné en faveur de son cousin, il n'aurait pas souffert quinze ans pour rien. Et elle, elle n'aurait pas eu ce drôle de poids sur le cœur.

Pourquoi cela la faisait-il tant souffrir ? Cœur de pierre derrière un visage de glace, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que haïr, réservant le peu de sentiments qui restaient à sa famille.

D'où lui venait cette douleur physique qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Qu'était-ce, finalement ?

Elle passa ses mains noircies sur son visage éclatant de blancheur. Elle devait arrêter de se mentir. Elle savait d'où venait ce poids.

La culpabilité.

La solution, elle venait de la toucher du bout de ses doigts souillés : elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que haïr, réservant le peu de sentiments qui restaient à sa famille.

Sa famille.

Qu'était Sirius, s'il n'était un membre de sa famille ? Orion pouvait faire comme il le souhaitait, on ne reniait pas le sang.

Narcissa se sentait coupable car elle avait envoyé un membre de sa famille au malheur et à la mort. Et il n'avait même pas été aussi fou que Bella.

Elle baissa la tête, couverte d'une double honte qui l'écrasait plus encore que la culpabilité. La honte d'avoir failli et la honte d'en être émue. Si le choixpeau avait su, il l'aurait envoyée à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et repassa les doigts sur la marque noire.

\- Je suis désolée, Sirius.

Si elle avait témoigné en sa faveur, il y aurait eu une injustice de moins. Et elle ne serait pas là, face à une vieille tapisserie souillée par le passage des ans, à retenir des larmes qu'elle aurait trop honte de verser.

Si elle avait témoigné en sa faveur, son horripilant petit cousin, ce paria rejeté de tous, aurait pu être horripilant et rejeté quelques années de plus.

Pour elle, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Et pourtant, tout aurait été différent.


End file.
